Baby Names
by seeleybaby
Summary: Sweets has a project for B&B...there is not a baby in this story
1. Chapter 1

Baby Names;

Baby Names;

This story was inspired by a baby name book I was checking out, and I thought it might be a fun. My first Bones Fic, so be gentle. I don't normally care for "script like" fics, but I couldn't get my mind around any other way.

Setting: Dr. Sweet's office.

Sweets: So, have you two made any progress in the assignment I gave you?

Brennan: You mean, the one where we have to find out more about ourselves in order to improve our partnership?

Booth: Yeah, Sweets, I'm not feeling this whole "get into the past to discover the future" thing.

Sweets: Look, it's important to get to the root of what is between you two. If you don't want to start, I will. I've brought a baby book.

Booth: WHOA, Sweets!...Uh, baby books? We've already told you, there's nothing going on between us!

Sweets: Relax, Agent Booth, although interesting that you went there…

Brennan: Stop, stop stop! Dr. Sweets, stop implying a sexual relationship between Booth and me! It is not fair, and I refuse to go on like this.

Sweets: Okay, okay, I apologize. This is a baby name book. I want to see what your names mean, and then discuss that, that is all.

Brennan: Okay, Booth first.

Booth: What, why me first?

Brennan: Because I say so.

Booth: Fine, let's just get this over with okay?

Sweets: Actually, I have another idea. I want each of you to write down five words you think the other's name could mean, and we'll see who is the closest.

Brennan: Okay….no peeking, Booth.

Booth: I don't need to peek, because I am going to win!

Sweets: Is that something you are concerned with, Agent Booth, winning?

Booth: Listen Sweets, when you are partners with Bones here, you take any victory you can get your hands on.

Sweets: Okay, are you ready to share?

Booth, Brennan: Yes.

Sweets: Agent Booth, what do you have for Dr. Brennan?

Booth: Well, I put "Smart, Passionate, In Control, Hard Working….and…"

Sweets: What is the fifth word, Agent Booth?

Booth: (clears throat)…Well…I also put "Beautiful" (clears throat again)

Sweets: Thank you Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan, what did you put?

Brennan: Well, I put "Smart, Intuitive, Compassionate, Good Listener…and …"

Booth: Come on, Bones, what's the fifth word, huh?

Brennan: Well, I also put "Handsome" because I think that is what the name means, not because of Booth in particular.

Sweets: Well, I have good news and bad news. One of you is right; the other is wrong.

Brennan: I'm right, aren't I. It is handsome, isn't it? I knew it!! Booth, nice try!

Sweets: Well, actually Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth was right. The name Temperance actually means "In Control", so he got the answer right.

Booth: Ha ha, Bones, oh yeah! That makes me very happy!

Sweets: Well Agent Booth, it's funny you said that.

Brennan: Why is that funny?

Sweets: Well, it seems Agent Booth is right again. The name Seeley means "Very Happy".

Booth (laughing): Yes! Bones, nice try, but I guess I just know you best.

Sweets: Yes, well, now I'd like to take a closer look at the other words you used to describe each other, especially Beautiful and Handsome…

Booth/Brennan: NO!


	2. Chapter 2

BOOTH POV:

BOOTH POV:

Hmm…I know on the outside it appears I'm an apple pie, black coffee kind of guy who doesn't get a lot of science, but there is one subject I always do well in, and that's chemistry. Human chemistry, that is.

I know Bones is a loner, or at least she was for a long time, and I get that she's been in survival mode for many years, but I think even she can recognize the importance of partnership. Everything a good partnership needs, commitment, trust, patience and well, chemistry, we've got it, and we both know it.

That's what's so intense about it. Professionally, she's the best partner I've ever had. Personally…well, I guess she's great as a partner, in the "whatever doesn't kill us makes us stronger" kind of way. She's a good friend, although neither of us would say we were looking for a friend in the other one.

The thing about Bones is that I have to tread very carefully whenever I talk to her, and there are times when I have to gradually bring her around to an idea. I make her think it was her idea all along.

That's what makes me so nervous about the sessions with Sweets. He brings stuff out into the open without warning, and I have to backtrack and she is always quick to deny everything. I end up looking like a jerk, but I know to protect our partnership, it has to be done.

So when Sweets asked us to think of five words the other's name could mean, I knew it was a way to let Bones know what I thought of her. I can't think of too many other situations where I could get away with calling her smart, passionate, in control, hard working, and yes, beautiful without her accusing me of some "alpha male" ulterior motive. I knew "Temperance" meant control; yeah, I paid attention in 9th grade American History, but I decided to go along with Sweets' experiment, because I wanted to know what Bones had to say about me.

I was touched by what she said, and even though Sweets said he wanted to examine some of those, I said no. I knew Bones wasn't ready to dig deep about what she had written.

It's all about timing and waiting for the right moment for the elements to come together….chemistry, right?


	3. Chapter 3

BRENNAN POV:

BRENNAN POV:

Hmm… I know on the outside it seems that I am unaware of the real world and the appropriate way to deal with people and situations, but there is one thing I know for sure, and that is that deep down, most people want the truth. Parents always tell their children to tell the truth and to not lie, but they don't mean it. Parents only want kids to tell the truth to each other, but in public, it's unacceptable to embarrass parents by telling the truth.

I remember the first time I told the truth and got in trouble for it. I was four years old, and my mother had tried a new recipe for the first time. It was the worst tasting tuna casserole I had ever had; even at age four, I knew something wasn't right. My mom always liked to know what we thought of her cooking, and I had just learned that day that it is important to always tell the truth. I told my mom it tasted like burnt rubber and I hoped she never made it again. She cried, and my dad yelled at me for hurting Mom's feelings. I had forgotten about that until Booth yelled at me for trying to tell victim's families what had happened to the bodies of the people they loved.

You see, I had plenty of people in my life who told me white lies. "Your parents love you; they will come back for you." "I'm sure whatever happens in your life is for a reason." "If your parents are dead, I'm sure they are in a much better place."

Who can know that? The thing about lies is that the person telling the lie says he or she is trying to make someone feel better, but in actuality, it only relieves the guilt of the person telling the lie in the first place. Once a person finds out the truth, it is hard to trust anything someone who has lied says. Long story short, I always try to tell the truth.

That's what makes me nervous about the sessions with Dr. Sweets. Sometimes it can get intense emotionally, and I feel like I want to lie to escape the awkwardness.

So when Sweets asked me to think of five words to guess what Booth's name meant, I knew I had a decision to make. I could have refused to do it, and I could've made my list superficial, but deep down, I knew it wouldn't be right, and if I am always on Booth's case about telling the truth, I have to do it myself.

I only had a few minutes, but it wasn't hard to pick five adjectives to describe Booth. He IS smart, intuitive, God only knows how he can read people the way he does, compassionate, he is so physically strong, yet he restrains his anger sometimes and cares for people, especially children or anyone less fortunate. He is a good listener, and yeah, anthropologically speaking, he's handsome.

If I'm telling myself the truth, I felt very, well, good I guess, when I heard Booth list his five possible meanings about my name. I knew he was telling the truth, and when I thought about it later, it made me feel guilty, because …yeah…I did lie when I told Sweets that I chose handsome because I really thought the name Seeley meant handsome. And yeah, it's also true that the reason I said that was to relieve my guilt for thinking it in the first place.


End file.
